<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忠仆（The Servant） by LeonaNarcissus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307378">忠仆（The Servant）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus'>LeonaNarcissus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一场军官会议，军团长们的伪群像（时间大约在1568-1569）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Livia sas Junius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忠仆（The Servant）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——那应当是一次称得上荣耀的凯旋。</p><p>那是莉维亚自达尔马斯卡归来之后不久，她带着战争给她留下的伤痕与荣耀、裹在由血腥织就的披风下回到祖国复命。“魔女”之名已经打响，她的残酷手段为她带来威名，也令这场原本平平无奇的镇压变成传说。她终于得到了她追逐已久的声名，那是她进入这间宫殿、并得到众人一瞥的门票。<br/>黑甲的卫兵在王宫的长廊两侧排开，军团的领导者们依次进入王宫，气氛严肃得像是阅兵，很难想象王宫里同时举办着宴会。莉维亚跟在盖乌斯身后，他们走得算是缓慢，慢到莉维亚有时间去细细品味战靴踩在厚重红毯上的触感。<br/>他们通过长而空旷的走廊，贵人们早已在王宫大厅中聚集。他们并非全然在等候：尽管他们会向军官们投来目光，但并不会因为军官的到场而改变原先的节奏。如同过去的多次经历一样，当他们进入时，人们的目光理所当然的聚焦到盖乌斯身上——至少在他踏入大厅的那一刻是如此。莉维亚忽然感到了一丝微妙，她发觉人们的目光有些许分散，有一部分人的视线越过了盖乌斯、从自己身上扫了过去——这在往日是绝不会有的。<br/>莉维亚的表情变了变，幸而她被包裹在白色的盔甲里，没人会注意到她的变化。她跟着盖乌斯继续向前，他们会穿过大厅、在一切开始之前面见皇帝。而后，他们或许会回到这厅堂里参与宴会，抑或是被带进会议厅谈话——这些都要看皇帝的旨意。他们只是奉旨前来、进行汇报、接受检阅，而皇帝不必将理由与他们说明。<br/>“阁下？”在他们重新步入长廊之后的某一刻，盖乌斯突然停下了脚步。莉维亚亦步亦趋的跟在他身后，抬头向他递去一个困惑的目光。<br/>“你在紧张，莉维亚。”他沉默片刻，回头看了她一眼，声音隔着盔甲透出沙哑，“这会让你在陛下面前犯错。”<br/>莉维亚慌张了一瞬，她甚至不曾察觉自己的紧张，但盖乌斯不会空穴来风。她试着调整自己的心态，直到对方再度开口。<br/>“今日是属于你的荣耀。”他转过身来，在她肩上拍了一下，“你向帝国证明了你的能力，如你这般得力的年轻人，正是陛下乐意见到的。”<br/>莉维亚张了张嘴，一时无言，而盔甲会将她这种多余的情绪反应化为乌有。“……不，我只是陪同阁下前来述职。”<br/>“确实如此。”盖乌斯没有否定她的话，“但这也是见证你的功绩的时刻。你不必否认它，你所带来的战果早已在帝国上下传开，陛下不会忽略这一点。”<br/>她宁愿皇帝忽略这一点，尽管这与她平时的愿望背道而驰。莉维亚渴望得到认同、渴望得到盖乌斯的注视，但她更因人们的目光从盖乌斯身上偏移而感到痛苦。人们理应敬仰他——但只能是敬仰，不能再多一分，当然更不能忽略他。她纠结的想法在头盔的遮掩下化作一段漫长的注视，最终她点了点头。<br/>“我不会让您失望。”她轻声说，尽管这些言辞之间似乎并无关联。盖乌斯宽慰般又抚了她的肩头一下，随即重新向皇帝的宝座走去。</p><p>王座大厅外等候着诸多人，对于军团长们来说，这才是真正的重要场合。比起外面的元老、大臣与贵族，这道门外站着的众人是帝国如今最强劲的势力。军官们在见面的那一刻礼貌性的点头致意，盔甲带起的响亮脚步声此起彼伏，莉维亚从人群中穿过，第一次感到人们的视线越过盖乌斯而投向自己，尽管多数只是好奇与打量，但那仍是种奇妙的感觉。那道守在她面前的坚盾仿佛被移开了，莉维亚有些许不安，同时还有一股潜藏在心底的激动。<br/>王座大厅的门紧紧关闭，看起来还完全没有开放的意思。军团长们按照顺序等待面见皇帝，盖乌斯与众人融为一体，可以说是毫不起眼。这感觉很怪——莉维亚往日从未有过这种想法。那种泯然众人的感觉并不是由盔甲、身份或者名号决定的，在过去的无数次里，他也穿着同样的行头站在人群中，但那时候的他光芒耀眼，浑身散发着旁人无法接近的气场，以及那份……独得恩宠的自恃。那样的气质让他即便站在一众军团长之中，也仍然引人注目。<br/>莉维亚其实没有在王宫里见过那样的他。相比起他的光荣年岁，她太年幼、太渺小，从前她没有机会目睹这一切，而今她终于得以与他齐头并进，却发觉有什么东西正在悄然改变。即便隔着头盔，莉维亚也能察觉到人们的目光不似以往，她从中感到了一种微妙的……怜悯。这个念头让莉维亚大惊失色，她抬头看了盖乌斯一眼，但从那熟悉的背影上，她看不出任何端倪。<br/>莉维亚将目光投向人群，试图从中找出些许线索，抑或是将自己的想法证伪。那些军官大多是熟面孔，有几人已经摘下头盔，莉维亚倒是要靠他们的盔甲才能确认他们的身份。一部分人围着第四军团的伽布拉斯，讨论刚刚结束的属州暴动；莉维亚与他点头致意，目光在对方身上停留了一会儿，花了点时间才认出他身边全副武装的副官。她将那些军官的名字、名号与来历在心中背过一遍，想要寻找那些不同以往的角色，然后她发觉有人还未到场——第七军团的军团长，还有那位出身皇室的大将军都不在此。<br/>她正这样想着，便听到一串沉重的脚步声从大殿右侧响起。她转头，看到加尔乌斯从大厅的另一端走来——那是只有皇室成员才能出入的地方，这大约也是一种彰显身份的方式。军官们向他行礼，大厅里的气氛因他的到来而变得更加严肃：那不仅因为他是瓦厉斯•耶•加尔乌斯，还因为他现在确是军团长们的顶头上司——就在不久以前，瓦厉斯被授予了“大将军”的头衔，使他成为了皇帝之外的第二个全军统帅。今日他穿了一身全新的黑色盔甲，那身装备将原本就过分高大的他武装成一个巨人，这副模样倒是与他如今的身份相称。<br/>作为新上任的大将军，瓦厉斯身边不乏大献殷勤之人，哪怕是军团长们也不例外。如今，他的地位凌驾于所有军团长之上，这意味着他可以调派任何一个军团。在人们眼中，他已经和皇位继承人画上等号——当然，这种事必然会有人持反对意见。莉维亚或多或少从盖乌斯那边听过这些事情，尽管他一直避讳谈及，但“遗祸”的存在证明了他无法置身事外。<br/>皇室里的事情错综复杂：关于皇位、关于继承人，关于陛下眼前不消停的纷争……盖乌斯提到这些时多半都在做警告：他说，拥护瓦厉斯的那帮主战派大臣不好招惹；那些另有人选的元老最好不去打交道；至于那些与元老院交好的党羽大臣、还有更多的加尔乌斯……他似乎也想不出什么办法，于是每次说到最后，他总是草草结束这个话题。<br/>莉维亚知道他有他的顾虑，因此她从不追问，也学着他的样子从不表态。她已经学会了如何使用枪与剑，而今她要学会观察与沉默，正如盖乌斯在此次归国之前同她说的那样——耐心是不可或缺的品质，而屠杀并不能解决一切。<br/>“屠杀并不能解决一切”，所以哪怕他已经用遗祸解决了九个继承人，皇位的战争也仍在持续。在最初的短暂寒暄之后，大厅里又变得鸦雀无声。莉维亚仿佛从中闻到了战争的血腥气，这场战争还未打响，但早已注定了它永无止境。莉维亚觉得，这大概就是今日气氛微妙的原因所在。<br/>跟在瓦厉斯身后的还有两人，莉维亚首先看到的是那与瓦厉斯身材相近的年轻人。那年轻人有一头金发，还有一双与加尔乌斯家并不相干的蓝色眼睛，但他正是皇帝的曾孙、瓦厉斯的长子，芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯。他与莉维亚年纪相仿，但两人迥然不同。他拥有与他身份相符的傲慢，并坦然接受众人对他的礼遇，不论他们究竟有何目的。<br/>相比起年轻的皇子，瓦厉斯身边的另一人安静得如同影子。莉维亚也认得那个人：盖乌斯在介绍这些高官时曾提过，那是修著斯家族的雷古拉，一位正统的贵族、瓦厉斯皇子时期的伴读。简而言之，那是王室精挑细选、精心培养的忠臣——这一点即便他不说，莉维亚也能看得出来。雷古拉的一举一动都以瓦厉斯为中心，那些护主的微妙行为大约只有同类才能察觉。她惊叹于修著斯家的长子竟会成为如此角色，也不禁赞叹皇室的手段。正如人们私下所言，雷古拉像是瓦厉斯的猎犬，亦是瓦厉斯的盾牌，他永远跟在他的左右。<br/>莉维亚忽然想起，曾几何时，人们对盖乌斯的评价也与此相差不远。只不过，盖乌斯所服务的对象是皇帝——那位加雷马的开国皇帝如今年事已高，他的地位与年龄距离她是如此遥远，莉维亚全然捉摸不透，甚至无法揣测。她忍不住幻想，如若真像人们所说的那样，盖乌斯从前也是这样站在皇帝身侧的么？就像雷古拉站在瓦厉斯身边那样，如盾牌、如影子、如猎犬……<br/>莉维亚不曾见过那样的画面，她难以想象那一幕。她抬头去看盖乌斯，试图将他与那种形象对上号。她听过人们在私下里咒骂他的话语，那种时候他们会称他为“皇帝的走狗”，在她让他们付出代价之后，她总是很难将那种评价套在盖乌斯身上。但如果……他真是那样呢？</p><p>从王座厅走出来的亲卫吸引了人们的目光，他们的到来意味着厅门即将打开。军官们摘下头盔、整理仪容，他们要保证在觐见时对皇帝绝对尊重且绝对安全——早在进入皇宫之前，他们就统一交上了随身武器，包括弹夹与防身短刀。莉维亚的枪拳因为失去了弹夹而变得有些轻飘，这让她感到微妙的不适。这种时候她总会去看盖乌斯，这一眼能让她忘记适才的诸多烦扰——他的面庞永远让她心安。<br/>那位陛下从殿内出来了。诸人齐齐下跪，莉维亚觉得这一幕一定很壮观：王座厅前跪着的是帝国最强的武力，是帝国雄踞世界的资本。她在人群的缝隙中窥见皇帝宫装的下摆，但她很快意识到情况没这么简单：皇帝的身边还有一双刺眼的银色战靴，那样的颜色绝不会是亲卫。众人在皇帝的命令下平身，然后人们看到陛下，以及陛下身边那人。<br/>那个人——那位军团长，他甚至没有摘下头盔，而且他显然刚刚从王座大厅出来。人们相互交换了眼神，没有人发话。莉维亚从那身盔甲辨认出他应是“白银凶鸟”，第七军团的军团长、达纳斯家族的长子奈尔。他站在年迈的皇帝身侧，姿态倨傲张扬，比他盔甲的颜色更刺眼。<br/>“你们都到齐了。”皇帝只说了这样一句，随后便转身走回王座，眼前的事物似乎只令他感到无聊。令人惊奇的是，奈尔与他一同返回了。留下的众人面面相觑，不知这是否能算谒见的开始。<br/>那种感觉又一次袭来了。莉维亚从周遭的目光中觉察出揣测与怀疑，那是人们在站队之前的犹疑。盖乌斯依然不动声色，甚至没有一个微小的动作，但莉维亚没来由的感到了他的情绪波动。<br/>适才被她抛在脑后的那些问题在一瞬重新袭来。众人正在挑选他们的党羽：是年迈的皇帝，还是尚未定下的继承人？在继承人之中，是有众臣辅佐的皇子，还是掌有军权的大将军？若是选择了其中之一，又该靠近谁、拉拢谁、远离谁？瓦厉斯•耶•加尔乌斯在此时走出人群、走向大殿，他的儿子留下了，而雷古拉则上前一步，亦步亦趋、如同他的影子。所有人都看得出他的意图，也看得出未来那股力量将如何构成——那已是一道鲜明的旗帜。<br/>相比起他们的势力分明，盖乌斯的立场变得格外微妙。在场的人都记得他的枪刃之名从何而来，王室的血与仇与他相缠，但如今他好似失去了自己的位置。皇帝身边的人不再是他，而他也没有站在任何一位可能的继承人身侧。莉维亚又一次怀疑起人们的传闻有几分可信——她宁愿相信那是假的。如果他过去真的那般站立在皇帝身旁，那么此时此刻，这错位的人群对他来说，该是何等讽刺？<br/>这一切是在何时改变的？在阿格里俄斯号坠毁之时，还是在更早或者更晚的时候，在一个人们都觉察不到的瞬间？皇帝的心思总是难以揣测的。莉维亚察觉到盖乌斯的呼吸逐渐滞重，他今日比以往更沉默，就连平素惯有的骄傲也掩藏起了大半，仿佛这个场合不属于他。莉维亚不知道自己能做什么。或许她能够上前一步，就像雷古拉那样……<br/>她确实那么做了——但也就在那一刻，她清楚的意识到，她并不满足于此。</p><p>等待的过程十分漫长，皇帝先后接见了大将军与伽布拉斯，随后是第一与第三军团的军团长，接见的顺序似乎全然看皇帝的心情。然而令人在意的是，白银的凶鸟自始至终都未从厅内出来，这意味着他很可能旁听了所有人的谈话。这般待遇是极为罕见的。人们料定了什么，等到再见到那位军团长的时候，他们的目光都会发生变化——莉维亚也很难不改变自己的看法。毫无疑问，如今那凶鸟得到了皇帝的专宠、得到了那份殊荣……但莉维亚并不明白这究竟意味着什么。<br/>又过片刻，亲卫前来宣布命令，让所有军官移步到议会大厅。凶鸟又一次出现了，直到他在会议桌旁落座，他也依旧没有摘下头盔。人们的目光变了又变，有人试图低声请示皇帝，但无论怎么看，这都是皇帝默许的行为。<br/>他太刺眼了——莉维亚相信，就算是盖乌斯最得皇帝宠信的时候，也绝不会有这么刺眼。没有人敢在这种时候多说一句话，而凶鸟对此泰然处之，甚至乐于招摇。<br/>军团长们在会议长桌的两侧落座，他们的副官则在他们身后三步的位置站定，那个位置属于莉维亚、属于雷古拉、属于梅内纽斯。她有一瞬觉得他们几人应当是同类，但也仅仅是一瞬而已。<br/>皇帝坐在长桌的末端，那个专属于他的位置既高且远，任何一人都需要仰视他，哪怕高大如加尔乌斯。皇帝的亲卫会将他准备好的议题传递到桌上，等到军团长们讨论出大致结论，那份结果会再被交给皇帝过目。<br/>“经此一役，达尔马斯卡能安定多久？”问出这话的是大将军瓦厉斯，他看向伽布拉斯，脸色一如既往的严肃，甚至有几分刻薄。伽布拉斯回报的情况不算乐观——莉维亚知道他在说实话，只是实话通常没那么好听——达尔马斯卡的势力繁杂，他们剿灭了一股，却难保不会再有下一股。莉维亚自问自己已经做到了斩草除根，但正如伽布拉斯所说，这段安定大抵只能持续几年，甚至不能足年。伽布拉斯以此作为汇报的结论：“达尔马斯卡的蛮族众多，更有我们无法深入探索的森林地带。对管区的镇压，仍是一件长期任务。”<br/>瓦厉斯闻言，脸色更难看了两分，又或者是和刚才一样难看。莉维亚感到他的目光转向自己，接着却听到了来自更高处的声音：“你就是‘魔女’？你也这么看么？”<br/>莉维亚没有因紧张而忘记对皇帝的礼数。她转身、下跪，然后回禀：“正是如此。如伽布拉斯大人所说，此战虽然大搓了敌军的战力，但无法保证那些暴民不会再生事端。实际上，伽布拉斯大人也正在设法收编蛮族势力……”<br/>“年轻人。”皇帝用一个唐突的词打断了她的话，莉维亚这时候从恐惧中略略回过了神，可以去判断对方的声音、音调与语气。皇帝的确苍老了，他的话音虽然浑厚，但能听出底气不足；他的精力似乎还算不错，只是语调中隐隐透出一丝癫狂，莉维亚颇为冒犯的想到了那些头脑昏沉、逻辑消退的老年人——那无疑是个恐怖的念头。索鲁斯•佐斯•加尔乌斯象征着帝国，而他的老去，必然会带来一系列不详的事端。<br/>他说的那一句话没头没尾，并且似乎不打算继续。莉维亚又跪了半晌，直到他再次开口：“你如此年轻，就担当军政官？盖乌斯，你无人可用吗？”<br/>这样的发问理应令人恐慌，但莉维亚没有动摇。“她是最合适的人选。”盖乌斯的回答不卑不亢，似乎早就准备好去面对这个问题，“我想，战争的结果也向您证明了这一点。我不会因为年龄或是其他任何因素而拒绝一位有天赋、有能力的将领，正如您所倡导的那样。”<br/>皇帝沉默不语，莉维亚觉得自己听到了一声轻笑。大将军在这时插入了对话：“不论如何，从艾欧泽亚调派援军去支援奥萨德南端，这样的行动未免太荒谬了些。想来，伽布拉斯阁下是信不过驻守在附近的军团。”<br/>没有人回答他的话，大将军也不需要回答。他自顾自的说了下去，仿佛这一切早已安排好：“再过不久，我会调派新的势力到奥萨德接管属州。届时，若达尔马斯卡一带再有暴乱，就不必如此大动干戈了。”<br/>没有人有异议，没有人敢开口说话，人们意识到这是大将军宣讲的时候，只有凶鸟不合时宜的发出疑似笑的音节。莉维亚在皇帝的默许下起身归位，瓦厉斯将目光转向盖乌斯，然后又瞥了一眼其他人——他的动作太快，以至于莉维亚不确定他看的究竟是谁。<br/>“你对艾欧泽亚的侵攻计划已经停滞很久了。”大将军这话是对盖乌斯说的，“你的军团在阿拉米格停驻多久了？你甚至在那里建造了长城。”<br/>“蛮神的力量不可小觑，”盖乌斯如实作答，这个问题早就有无数人问过他，而他的答案从未改变，“被蛮神精炼的人如同行尸走肉，生不如死。在我们有把握清除艾欧泽亚的蛮神威胁之前，我不能让帝国的军人以身犯险。蛮神不除，艾欧泽亚不过是一块没有价值的荒土。”<br/>“蛮神的威胁。”瓦厉斯重复了一遍这句话，“我们必须有一个解决方案——不能再这样等下去了。军团不该躲在长城之后。”</p><p>他们的话说到这里，然后戛然而止。皇帝用一个小动作暗示他们切换话题，于是所有人就像不曾听见这些争论一样，迅速转到下一个议题。这种只有军官参与的会议其实颇为稀少，没有那些元老来回纠缠，整个会议变得更直接、更迅速、更无情，终结上一个话题的往往是命令而非方案。在这样的场合，莉维亚不具有发言权，他们讨论的话题从她听得懂的，再到她从未听过的，最终全是些她听不懂的。她偶尔会谨慎的将目光转向皇帝的方向瞥上一眼，然后快速移开。今日她只得到了皇帝那一次质问，说实话，这比她预想的要轻松不少。<br/>他们的会议应当持续了很长一段时间，但大厅里的时间概念是模糊的，厅内只有灯光而不见天色，莉维亚只能靠自己的疲惫感来判断究竟过了多久。等到会议结束时，皇帝宣布他们可以前往宴会厅，但此时已经不会有人对那宴会有任何兴趣了。<br/>莉维亚跟随盖乌斯离开大厅，但她并不明白皇帝的用意——这大费周折的行程究竟是为了什么？她察觉到了些许危险，但也仅此而已。即将发生的一切看起来与他们并无瓜葛——或者说，她相信盖乌斯能够规避这些麻烦。她仰望着他，等他们远离人群的时候，她忍不住问了出来：“大人，我们什么时候离开帝都？”<br/>“等到陛下向我们下达旨意的时候。”他的回答出乎她的意料，“陛下召我们回来，但还没让我们离开。他会再次召见我们。”<br/>莉维亚隐隐觉出他想说什么，却没来由的有种逆反心理：“可，如果……陛下没有那么做呢？”<br/>盖乌斯顿了一下，他没有回头，但脚步慢了一拍：“他会的。……莉维亚，谨言慎行。”<br/>莉维亚在那一刻唐突得证了人们的说法。她不愿回想人们对他的非议，以及那些肮脏的、恶毒的形容，但她突然明白了：抛开那些带有色彩的词汇，抛开人们的揣测与妒忌，盖乌斯确实是皇帝的忠仆。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>